Les conséquences inattendues d'une confession
by JessSwann
Summary: Post CoBP. Elizabeth est de retour à Port Royal... Mais son père s'inquiète de la voir chercher le sommeil. Il va donc faire appel à son ami le prêtre...


**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à Disney sauf le Père Morphy lui il est à moi !**

_**Ecrit pour la communauté Mélimélo pour le thème de Février : Péchés Capitaux.**_

_**Coucou à tous ! Voici une nouvelle petite histoire sur les péchés capitaux… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira … Bonne lecture et .. Reviews ?**_

**Les conséquences inattendues d'une confession**

A demi assommée par la chaleur de Port Royal que la fraîcheur de l'église elle même ne parvenait pas à atténuer, Elizabeth Swann agita nerveusement son éventail. A ses côtés, son père la fixa tandis que le prêtre poursuivait son sermon d'un ton monocorde.

« Tout va bien Elizabeth ? »

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard un peu vague

« Il fait juste si chaud…

- Je ne trouve pas. Es tu sûre que tu n'es pas malade ? s'inquiéta le gouverneur en posant la main sur le front d'Elizabeth. Non pourtant, il est froid.

- Vraiment ? Parce que j'ai l'impression de .. Brûler de l'intérieur » répondit Elizabeth d'un ton inconfortable.

A quelques mètres d'eux, le prêtre haussa légèrement la voix et les gratifia d'un regard insistant. Le gouverneur lui fit un sourire contrit et prit la main d'Elizabeth.

« Allons écoute le sermon »

La jeune fille retint de justesse un soupir las. Elle en avait assez des sermons… Il semblait que la terre entière était là pour la sermonner. Tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu supporter de voir pendre Jack Sparrow ! Oh bien entendu, personne ne l'avait blâmée de s'être interposée quelques jours plus tôt lors de l'exécution du pirate et d'avoir ainsi empêché James Norrington de faire son devoir sacré. Du moins pas ouvertement. Dans son dos, Elizabeth sentait les regards désapprobateurs des commères. Cela augmenta son malaise et elle agita vigoureusement son éventail.

Son père lui lança un nouveau regard et elle se força à lui sourire. Depuis son retour après ses aventures en mer tout lui était devenu insupportable… Les corsets , la bonne société, les airs de martyr de James Norrington ( même si elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour ça), l'inquiétude de son père… Tout cela l'étouffait. Littéralement et réellement. Même la tendresse de Will l'agaçait. Elle ne supportait plus la tiédeur des journées indolentes de Port Royal. Les nuits étaient encore pires… Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle se souvenait de la soirée qu'elle avait passé avec Jack, à danser et à chanter et à boire du rhum…. Une soirée où aucun collet monté de la bonne société n'avait été là pour lui rappeler qu' « _une jeune fille de sa condition ne se conduit pas comme ça ». _Un long soupir lui échappa à cette pensée et son père lui pressa la main en guise de reproche.

Elizabeth étouffa un bâillement et fixa le prêtre.

« Et c'est ainsi qu'en toute circonstance, les hommes et les femmes doivent faire preuve de mesure et ne pas offenser Notre Seigneur et… »

Les yeux dans le vague, Elizabeth étouffa un nouveau bâillement et laissa à nouveau dériver ses pensées….Elle sourit au souvenir de la chanson qu'elle avait apprise à Jack

« Yoho… fredonna-t-elle.

- Elizabeth ! » la tança son père.

La jeune fille sursauta et lui adressa un regard d'excuse. Une église n'était pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour un chant de pirate. Elle soupira et se leva alors que la voix du prêtre enflait, signe que la torture du sermon touchait à sa fin. Elle ne se trompait pas et quelques minutes après, elle se retrouva entourée par un groupe de nobliaux

« Le sermon du prêtre était particulièrement adapté aujourd'hui vous ne trouvez pas Elizabeth ? Lui demanda une vieille dame qu'Elizabeth avait toujours vue comme une harpie

- Certainement » , répondit la jeune fille en s'éventant.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont le prêtre avait parlé. La commère insista

« Ne trouvez vous pas frappant, l'exemple de la Bible qu'il a cité… Cette femme qui a voulu se mêler des affaires des hommes et les a conduit au vice ?

- Oh… » répondit Elizabeth qui commençait à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répliquer par une remarque bien sentie, le prêtre intervint, flanqué de son père.

« Miss Swann. Comment allez vous ? Votre père me rapporte que vous êtes souffrante et en effet je vous trouve bien pâle …

- Oh , je .. Ce n'est rien .. Je peine à trouver le sommeil voilà tout.

- Après ce que vous avez traversé c'est naturel mon enfant.

- Ce que j'ai… » s'étonna Elizabeth.

Son père la prit par le bras

« Ce que le Père Morphy veut dire c'est qu'il est normal que tu sois angoissée ma chérie

- Tout à fait. Renchérit le prêtre. Dieu connaît vos souffrances mon enfant… Mais peut être que vous en ouvrir vous permettrait de retrouver la paix de l'âme et le sommeil. »

Elizabeth sentit les regards braqués sur elle

« M'en ouvrir ?

- Par la confession par exemple, Dieu entendra vos souffrances par mon intermédiaire…

- Confession, grimaça Elizabeth.

- Voilà une excellente idée ! » S'exclama le gouverneur.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard désespéré

« Mais .. Je n'ai .. Aucun besoin de confesser…

- Parlez de ce qui vous tourmente mon enfant. Ne refusez pas la main de Dieu.

- Tu vois Elizabeth, il n'est pas question de .. Enfin mais que tu te sentes mieux.. »

Elizabeth regarda le bon visage inquiet de son père et soupira.

« Oui… C'est vrai… Sans doute .. On peut toujours essayer

- Choisissez le moment qui vous conviendra mon enfant » , lui conseilla gentiment le prêtre.

Elizabeth sourit, ravie de s'en sortir à si bon compte mais le gouverneur reprit

« Et pourquoi pas tout de suite ? Nous avons un peu de temps avant le déjeuner et je suis certain que ton fiancé comprendra ton retard… »

Elizabeth regarda son père

« Je luis tiendrais compagnie » , annonça le Gouverneur

C'était donc ça .. Songea-t-elle. Son père voulait parler seul à seul avec Will.

« Allons Elizabeth, ce ne devrait pas être long… Je dirais à Charles de t'attendre avec la calèche et je repartirais avec le Commodore Norrington »

James releva le visage à la mention de son nom et le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra à la vue de ses traits tirés… Elle avait au moins cela à confesser.

« D'accord… céda-t-elle

- Parfait, à tout à l'heure ma chérie »

()()

Elizabeth emboîta le pas du prêtre dans la nef maintenant déserte et referma la porte du confessionnal sur elle avec une grimace.

« Je vous écoute mon enfant » murmura le Père Morphy de l'autre côté de la grille.

Elizabeth soupira

« Pardonnez moi mon Père parce que j'ai péché » commença-t-elle.

Un silence se fit et le prête toussota

« Je vous écoute

- C'est que .. En vérité .. Je ne sais que confesser.. Répondit Elizabeth

- L'orgueil est un lourd péché Elizabeth. Souligna le prêtre. Se sentir supérieure aux autres en est un signe »

Elizabeth soupira

« J'ai repris ma parole envers James… Je sais que je la lui avais donnée mais … Je .. C'est mal d 'épouser un homme en pensant à un autre vous ne croyez pas ? »

Un toussotement gêné résonna

« Certes…

- Et pour le reste .. À part .. le chagrin que j'ai causé à James.. Je ne vois rien de .. Mal dans ce que j'ai fait… Je pense que… que c'était mal de pendre Jack Sparrow

- C'est un pirate mon enfant.

- Mais c'est une créature de Dieu lui aussi non ? » rétorqua Elizabeth avec fougue.

Un nouveau toussotement puis:

« Certes mon enfant… Mais cet homme se laisse dominer par sa soif de l'or. Il tue pour cela et comme vous le savez l'avarice est…

- Jack n'a tué personne pour de l'argent ! Il l'a fait pour me protéger ! S'insurgea Elizabeth.

- Cette fois peut être… Mais le parcours de cet homme est tel que ..

- Je croyais que Dieu pardonnait tout

- Oui… mais certaines fois …

- Vous voulez dire qu'il n'accorde pas son pardon à tout le monde ? Qu'il fait le tri entre les pirates et les autres ? » s'énerva Elizabeth.

Le prête soupira

« Calmez vous mon enfant… la colère est mauvais conseillère et encore plus lorsqu'elle est dirigée vers Notre Seigneur. Les hommes comme ce pirate… Sont irrémédiablement pervertis j'en ai peur.

- Oh…

- Ils ont choisis une vie facile… une vie d'oisiveté et de paresse…

- Peut être n'ont-ils pas eu le choix, grinça Elizabeth.

- La paresse conduit au vice mon enfant .. Et les pirates seraient pardonnables si ils n'étaient pas en plus dirigés par leurs envies. Leur besoin de posséder ce qui appartient aux autres : à notre Roi ou à la glorieuse Compagnie des Indes , vous voyez mon enfant…

- J'ai .. Compris mon Père » s'empressa de déclarer Elizabeth qui ne se sentait pas d'humeur à supporter un second sermon.

Le prêtre soupira

« Vous êtes troublée par tout ceci et c'est bien normal… Mais ce n'est pas à vous de vous inquiéter de l'âme de ces pirates. Le jour du Jugement Dieu reconnaîtra les siens »

Et rejettera les autres… compléta mentalement Elizabeth.

Le prêtre bougea inconfortablement sur son siège

« Allons mon enfant, il me semble que nous n'avons pas encore parlé de ce qui vous tourmente… N'ayez pas peur.. Dites moi ce qui vous empêche de trouver le sommeil »

Elizabeth hésita

« C'est .. Je ne sais pas comment le décrire …

- Simplement mon enfant..

- Et bien en fait , je j'ai trop chaud.

- Trop chaud ?s'étonna le prêtre

- Oui… Je, je me couche et puis je ferme les yeux et alors je sens mon corps chauffer, chauffer… » expliqua maladroitement Elizabeth.

Le prêtre se pencha en avant

« Continuez …

- Vous voyez .. Je pense à …

- A quoi mon enfant ?

- Et bien … A ce que ce sera quand je serais mariée .. Et à Will aussi

- Will ?

- C'est mon fiancé..

- Continuez… »

Elizabeth rougit dans l'ombre

« Souvent, j'imagine que, qu'il m'embrasse… Et que enfin qu'il caresse ma peau et .. »

Elizabeth s'éventa nerveusement et le prêtre soupira

« Continuez

- Et bien… Il , je ne sais, j'imagine qu'il caresse mon ventre et puis enfin plus bas… Et alors ça devient tout .. Humide entre mes cuisses »

Un hoquet lui répondit et Elizabeth s'inquiéta

« Tout va bien mon Père ?

- Oui… Continuez mon enfant. Quelles autres pensées avez-vous ?

- Et bien… Quelque fois j'imagine que c'est James .. Vous savez le Commodore Norrington, sauf qu'avec lui c'est différent, il ne m'embrasse pas, il me touche .. Là où c'est .. Humide.

- Continuez… Comment savez-vous que c'est hem .. Humide ? »

Elizabeth se trémoussa sur son tabouret

« Parce que .. Quand j'ai trop chaud je .. Je touche cet endroit .. Ça me fait .. Du bien . Je veux dire bien sûr au début j'ai encore plus chaud mais après je .. Ça me calme…

- Je vois… Et vous pensez à votre fiancé ou au Commodore Norrington en faisant cela ?

- Oui… Et à Jack Sparrow aussi, continua Elizabeth encouragée par ses questions.

- Jack Sparrow….

- Oui .. Je .. J'imagine qu'il me touche comme ça et que ..

- Que ? S'alarma le prêtre

- Que ce sont ses doigts qui .. Entrent en moi . Je .. C'est parce que c'est encore … plus agréable comme ça …

- Plus agréable comme ça ? Répéta le prêtre d'un ton inquiet

- De me dire que c'est lui ou James ou Will qui rentrent dans enfin là … Et j'imagine que …

- Je crois que j'ai compris mon enfant… » l'interrompit le prêtre d'un ton gêné.

Les joues enflammées, Elizabeth se tut et le prêtre se racla la gorge

« Et cette chaleur .. Et le, ce que vous faites pour la calmer, vos pensées .. Cela vous arrive t il souvent ?

- Chaque soir… Souffla Elizabeth en se tortillant. La journée aussi parfois … Comme si, comme si il y avait une grosse boule dans mon ventre qui chauffait, chauffait…

- Et toujours en pensant à ces … hommes…

- Oui. Je vous l'ai dit .. C'est meilleur comme ça…En ce moment même je la sens .. Et … »

Le prêtre inspira profondément

« Mon enfant vous devez la combattre…

- Quoi ?

- Il n'est pas bon pour un esprit jeune comme le votre d'avoir de telles pensées… Et vous ne devez plus .. Vous toucher cet endroit.

- Oh.. Mais … Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est un péché mon enfant.

- Mais .. Ça me soulage. Objecta Elizabeth.

- Oui… Répondit le prêtre d'un ton embarrassé. Mais le chemin du péché et souvent agréable pour les âmes innocentes…

- Péché ?

- La luxure mon enfant .. Vous procurez du .. Bien être en vous touchant à cet endroit en imaginant des hommes… C'est .. C'est mal.

- Mais je suis toujours intacte ! Protesta Elizabeth avec énergie.

- Oui… je n'en doute pas mais ce genre de .. De pensées ne peuvent que vous entraîner vers d'autres .. Et d'autres idées .. Et vous devez arrêter pour la survie de votre âme… » expliqua laborieusement le prêtre.

Elizabeth soupira, mécontente

« Mais c'est la seule chose qui me soulage…

- Allons mon enfant, lorsque votre corps vous euh chauffe … trouvez refuge dans la prière, Dieu apaise tout les maux » lui répondit le prêtre.

Elizabeth songea que sa main était nettement plus efficace mais se tut. L'opération avait duré plus longtemps que prévu et Will devait l'attendre.

« Merci mon Père.

- Soyez bénie ma fille » soupira le prêtre en comprenant qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus.

Elizabeth se leva avec vivacité et s'empressa de sortir. Le prêtre sortit à son tour et la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle remontait la nef d'un pas pressé. Il soupira. Nul doute que l'âme de la jeune Elizabeth Swann était en péril… Sans doute l'absence d'une mère l'avait elle privé du guide dont elle aurait besoin pour éviter les chemins de la luxure et de la perversion.

()()

La main d'Elizabeth se refermait sur un gâteau lorsque le prêtre fit son entrée dans le salon. La bouche pleine, la jeune fille lui fit un signe de la main et le Gouverneur rit avec indulgence

« Je crains fort que notre Elizabeth ne soit victime de la gourmandise…. C'est au moins le troisième qu'elle mange… »

Le prêtre ne répondit pas et le gouverneur toussota

« Pardonnez moi, je sais que vous êtes assez pressé, allons examiner les plans de notre future église dans mon bureau voulez vous ? »

Le père Morphy le suivit en silence et le Gouverneur sourit

« Je vous remercie d'avoir reçu Elizabeth en confession… Elle semble plus calme ses jours ci, plus apaisée… Cependant son sommeil est toujours troublé je le crains…. Enfin je suppose que le temps finira par soigner ses blessures »

Le prêtre soupira. Si comme il le pensait, Elizabeth n'avait pas renoncé à ses … pratiques, son âme courrait un grand danger.

« Gouverneur… Pour quand est prévu le mariage de votre fille ? Avez-vous fixé une date ?

- Grand Dieu non ! Elizabeth n'est encore qu'une enfant et pour être honnête, je ne désespère pas de la voir changer d'avis…

- Je doute qu'elle le fasse… Peut être serait il bon de prévoir le mariage »

Le Gouverneur blêmit et le prêtre s'empressa de le rassurer

« Un an parait un délai suffisant. Votre fille semble impatiente de se marier…

- Un an.. Oh oui, je pense que ce , ce pourrait être envisageable…

- Et cela lui occuperait l'esprit. Peut être aussi ..

- Oui ?

- Et bien… Il me semble qu'un divertissement … lui changerait les idées et l'empêcherait de .. Euh penser à ces tragiques événements.

- Je le sais .. Figurez vous que ma fille s'est mise en tête d'apprendre à manier l'épée. Gloussa le gouverneur. J'ai beau lui dire que les femmes ne s'adonnent pas à ce genre d'exercice, elle n'en démord pas. »

Le Père Morphy réfléchit. L'exercice physique fatiguerait la jeune femme… Et le sommeil viendrait plus facilement. Certes ce n'était pas très conventionnel.. Mais toujours mieux que de s'adonner à la luxure

« Et bien sauf votre respect, sans doute serait ce une bonne idée. Après tout la Bible elle-même cite en exemple des femmes qui ont pris les armes.

- Oh.. Vous croyez vraiment ? Je n'y avais jamais pensé mais après tout… Pourquoi pas » répondit le Gouverneur qui ne demandait qu'à céder.

()()

C'est ainsi qu'Elizabeth obtint l'autorisation de prendre des leçons d'escrime …Ce qui n'eut aucun effet sur ses actes nocturnes… Mais cela, le Père Morphy ne l'apprit jamais. Il mourut trois semaines plus tard d'une fièvre tropicale. Sa dernière pensée dans ce monde fut de s'enorgueillir d'avoir sauvé de nombreuses âmes du péché.


End file.
